V-Rock
V-Rock es la estación rockera de radio de Vice City, que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, y en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Con la conducción del obsesionado DJ Lazlow Jones, V-Rock presenta grandes éxitos del rock de la época. También Cousin Ed fue DJ de esta radio, pero solo se le escucha en 1984, y en 1986 aparece en una llamada reclamando que Lazlow le robo el trabajo. thumb|lugar de la emisora en vice city Localización thumb|Al frente de los estudios de V-Rock.En 1984, durante Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, la emisora está operando desde Reddick, Florida. En 1986, esta frecuencia de radio proviene del centro de la ciudad, Vice City. Un álbum de las canciones para la estación está disponible separadamente o como parte del set de las bandas sonoras de Vice City. DJs En esta emisora, se conocen 2 DJs: * Cousin Ed: Aparece en 1984 como superior de Lazlow, se le escucha en 1986 reclamando a Lazlow por haberle quitado el puesto. * Lazlow: Un loco obsesionado con el rock, fue DJ desde 1984 en V-Rock y logro ser el favorito del publico, tanto que llegaron a despedir a su compañero Cousin Ed. Canciones GTA: VC *Judas Priest - You've Got Another Thing Comin' *Mötley Crüe - Too Young to Fall in Love *Megadeth - Peace Sells *Rockstar's Love Fist - Dangerous Bastard *Autograph - Turn Up the Radio *Twisted Sister - I Wanna Rock *Ozzy Osbourne - Bark at the Moon *Anthrax - Madhouse *Iron Maiden - 2 Minutes to Midnight *Slayer - Raining Blood *Tesla - Cumin' Atcha Live *David Lee Roth - Yankee Rose *Loverboy - Working for the Weekend *Quiet Riot - Cum on Feel the Noize *Alcatrazz - God Blessed Video *Rockstar's Love Fist - Fist Fury *The Cult - She Sells Sanctuary GTA: VCS *Dio - Holy Diver *Queensrÿche - Queen of the Reich *Kiss - Lick It Up *Dokken - Breaking the Chains *Autograph - All I'm Gonna Take *Accept - Balls to the Wall *Scorpions - Rock You Like a Hurricane *Krokus - Long Stick Goes Boom *Ted Nugent - Stranglehold *Ratt - Round and Round *Judas Priest - Electric Eye *Mötley Crüe - Looks that Kill *Quiet Riot - Metal Health (Bang Your Head) Curiosidades *En el V-Rock de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, llama un personaje raro llamado Snow Dogg (perro de nieve) pidiendo Black Thrash a Lazlow y este le responde: ¿Snow Dogg? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ése? Aparte, ni si quiera hay nieve en Vice City. Posiblemente este basado en el famoso rapero Snoop Dogg cuando era joven o tal vez sea una coincidencia. *Lo suelen llevar puesto los moteros en la radio. *La "V" de V-Rock, puede que signifique "Volture" (Buitre en español), como puede ser advertido en algunos carteles publicitarios en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories y en la misma radio, cuando Lazlow ofrece una camiseta "Volture" como premio a quien lo llame (en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City) *En la versión europea de GTA: VCS, no está la canción Looks that Kill (por copyright). *En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, en Las Venturas, se puede ver un hotel con el nombre y logo de V-Rock. *En la radio tienden a aparecer himnos del rock, como Rock You Like a Hurricane, I Wanna Rock y Cum on Feel the Noize. *En un anuncio se escucha las voces de una película, que es muy parecido a las voces del inicio del juego Bully. de:V-Rock en:V-Rock fi:V-Rock pl:V-Rock pt:V-Rock Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories